What Goes Around
by Fate12343
Summary: "Daddy its me. I can't remember the last time we spoke.. I miss you Daddy." After a shit day at home, Mike goes to work. Of course, Williams' daugher is trapped in the current FNAF location with Mike as the guard. Will she be able to help Mike through his tough times? And will Mike be able to help her? More importantly, will Mike be able to let her go?
1. Chapter 1

A new story I'm working on? Yes, I deleted My Adopted Secret, as I lost inspiration, and gave up on it. I know... Shame.. But anyways! I'm now on FNAF Amino, and I have decided to start writing this story. I hope you like it, I posted a teaser on Amino, and I have re-written the teaser section. I hope you all enjoy.

If you are coming from Amino, please say AMINO in the review section! Thank you!

(Posting this from the library)

* * *

Mike had been working for 20 minutes. Of course, he had come to work, and locked himself in the office right away. Usually, he would come in, and play Pirates with Foxy, then listen to Bonnie play his guitar, cook with Chica, and listen to business problems with Freddy. On occasion, The Puppet and Golden Freddy would come out of their hiding place, and listen to everything as well.

Mike just wasn't feeling it today. He just wanted to be alone. His girlfriend of 3 years had broken up with him today, because he wasn't 'delivering his side of the relationship'. He had done everything for her. She was the reason he got this job. When he first started, his life was on the line, just so they could afford their stupid little apartment. His stupid little apartment.

There was a bang on the door, which made the nightly security guard snap out of his day dream. Looking to the left, Mike saw the familiar fox in the window. "Foxy, what the hell?" He asked.

"I don't know." The fox animatronic replied. "I'm bored. Open the door!"

Mike rolled his eyes, and opened the left door to let the fox in. The fox sat on the floor, and looked at the guard. He was about to ask something when a female voice came through the halls.

"Oh, Michael!" Chica called. Mike sighed, as he opened the cameras. "Look what I found!" She said, as she saw the little red light on the camera.

Mike felt his stomach drop. "That's a child Chica!" He said. "What the hell?!"

"I know, isn't she just the cutest thing?!" She asked, as she stood next to the child on stage.

"Oh my god, Chica, we can't keep her here! I'm coming down there."

As if his day wasn't bad enough, it was about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

Freddy was currently with the child, as she was so drawn to him. "Can you tell me your name?" Freddy asked.

"My name?"

"Yes, I need to know your name." Freddy tried to scan the girl to see if she had been here before, but every time he tried, the scanner wouldn't work properly.

"Alright, I'm here." Mike said, as he made it to the stage finally. "Hi there sweetheart." He smiled at her.

This wasn't the first time a child had been in the pizzeria after hours, but it had been more than 3 months now. Mike remembered the last girl, and tried his best to be careful while talking to this one. "My name is Mike, can you tell me your name?" He asked.

The girl shifted, and hid behind Freddy. "She seems to like Freddy." Chica said.

"I can't scan her either, it just keeps saying ERROR every time I try." The bear said.

"I really need to know your name so I can get you back to your parents.." Mike said, looking at the girl.

"Can't we just check the security footage?" Chica asked. "Remember last time?"

"I wish, but the cameras were down today..." Mike said. "Can you describe your family? Who did you come here with?"

"I came here alone." She said. Her voice had a small accent to it.

"You shouldn't be out on your own. It could be dangerous." Chica said.

"But I don't have a family, not anymore." The young girl replied. Her hair was red, and in two ponytails. "I've been along for a very long time."

"Are you an orphan?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess you can say that.." The girl said, as she sighed. "My father passed away, and I never met my mother. My older brother left a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Are you with an orphanage?"

"No, I'm not. I can't be." She said, as she played with her hair. Her hair was in two red ponytails, and her eyes were green. She wan't very tall, but then again she was just a child. "I need to get into a room."

"A room?" Freddy asked. "What kind of room?"

"The room my father made so he could watch over my family." She said. "I can't seem to find it."

Mike thought for a second. "What kind of room?" He asked.

"It's a secret room." She replied. "Michael knows where it is." All heads turned to Mike. "Not him, my brother Michael."

"But didn't he leave a long time ago?" Foxy asked.

"Yes, but he knows... He knows everything.." She said. "He's the only one who really knows about me."

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Computers gonna run out and I have a bus to catch! I love you all, take care! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off, thank you so much for all the favorites and the follows, it means so much to me! I love all of you so very much! Please be sure to review though, so I know your thoughts on the story.  
Thank you!  
\- Fate

* * *

Mike had decided to look up this other Michael in the computers, but there had been so many that had worked here in the past.

"What does he look like?" Mike asked.

"He has black hair and green eyes." The child said.

"Michael Schmidt, Michael Junes, Michael Afton-" Freddy was reading off names from his database.

"That's him!" The child said. "Michael Afton is my brother."

Mike looked at Freddy, who was reading the words on his screen. "It says here he wasn't hired here, but for a rental place." Freddy said. "Established back in 1983, the rental place seemed to be a place where you could rent out various animatronics. Circus Baby, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, and Funtime Freddy were the animatronics Michael had to look after."

"Whoa, there was another one of me?" Foxy asked.

"What about me!" Chica whined.

"Wait a second." Bonnie said. "Back in 1983, that makes it physically impossible if that's your brother. That was over 10 years ago." Bonnie said.

"Right, the current year is 1995." Mike said. "So, that was 12 years ago. Freddy, how old was he when he was hired?"

"Let me see.." Freddy started looking side to side, signaling he was reading very quickly. "Oh here. He was 30 when he was hired."

"So if your older brother is 30 years old, or was 30 years old, he'd be 42 now." Mike sighed.

He couldn't prove her wrong, but she couldn't prove she was right either, could she? He suddenly had a not so smart idea.

Mike sat with the girl in the main area. "I need you to tell me something."

"Okay."

"Can you tell me the names of your family members?" He asked her.

"My father is William Afton, and my brother is Michael Afton. My late mother is Miranda Afton." She replied. "I really need to find the room, so we can leave."

"You can't find the room." Mike said, looking at the girl. She looked similar to the animatronic 'Circus Baby'. He had gotten Freddy to look it up, and then went to the main computer to look it up as well. "Your brother went missing suddenly, along with every other animatronic. I wonder why that happened.."

The girl seemed to freeze. She looked at the security guard with such wonder and fear.

"I need to know, Baby." He said the name harshly.

There was silence, before the girl sighed. "It's true. I was my fathers inspiration for Baby. He made her just for me, but something happened when I got to close." She sighed. "It's true, I'm one of them." She pointed at the animatronics.

"Mikey, how did you figure that out?" Foxy asked.

"Honestly, I'm not to surprised." Freddy said. "She knew about Michael Afton and William Afton, our original creator. Meaning this is Rose Afton, are you not?"

"I am." She said.

"Rose was the last child born before Miranda passed away." Freddy said. "William decided to create us after that. Ballora was based off of his late wife, and Baby was based off of his daughter. Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy were original creations."

Everyone looked at the bear. It was no surprise that he knew so much, as he was the mascot of the place, but it was still a little bit of a shock for him to ramble on about something so seriously.

"But I really need to get into that room." Rose said, as she started to look for it.

"Rose, listen. I don't know how you're alive and walking around, but you can't be out like this." Mike said. "Why do you need to get into this room?"

"The room huh?" Foxy asked. "Like the safe room?"

"Yes! The room my brother is locked inside!" Rose said. "Please, let me free him!"

"Your brother is locked inside?" Mike asked, as he looked at the animatronics.

Everyone looked at Freddy, who sighed. "Mike. There's more than just us. I'm sure you've heard of the rumored Springtrap."

"You mean that guy that got caught in the Springlock? The murderer right?"

"We're not sure if he was the murderer of not, but yes the man that got caught inside of the suit. He's in that room that Rose is speaking of." Freddy looked at the young girl. "As for him, he cannot leave this place, no matter what he does." He looked away from the girl, and at the clock. "We should talk more tomorrow night. It's 5:30am, and we need to get this place cleaned."

Freddy and the others walked away, leaving Rose and Mike alone. "I'm only here because she's here you know." Rose said.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Baby." She replied. "She's with me."

"I see... Where are you two going to go until tonight?" He asked, slightly concerned for the not so dead girl.

"I'm sure we'll find somewhere." She said, as she looked outside, and sighed.

"How about you come to my place?" He smiled. "Just for the night. Only if you promise not to kill me."

They shared a look and the girl smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

A/N: Shorter chapter, but I need to get to bed because I work in the morning. Have a nice night, day, evening, whatever it may be for you! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So happy that you guys love this story. I actually am really feeling this one, so this will probably be one of the ones I update the most. I'll try to finish my other stories too though! I'm at the library again today, and I'm waiting for my boyfriend. Let's get on with it!

* * *

Mike brought the girl to his car before the morning guard showed up. "Okay, just stay here Rose, I'll be right back." He said.

"Alright." She smiled and watched as the man ran back into the building.

"Hello in there..." A voice rang in her head, making the girls eyes go wide. She looked in the small mirror of the vehicle. Her once green eyes were now shifting to a blue colour.

"Leave me alone." Rose instructed. "I'm not Baby, I'm Rose!" She said.

"We need to take control.." The small voice said again.

"No, leave her alone." Baby's voice rang through Roses' head, and her eyes returned to their once green colour. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Rose said, sounding slightly upset.

"Are you really going to trust this man?" Baby asked the girl.

"I trusted you and I died, I don't see how he can be worse than you."

It fell silent, meaning Baby had left, clearly insulted. Rose sighed, as she waited for Mike to come back.

After a good 5 minutes, Mike came back and got into the car. "Sorry, I apparently made a mess." Mike rolled his eyes, but smiled at the young girl. There was no answer, and Mike's smile faded. "Rose?"

"Huh? Oh yeah.." She said.

"Rose, we'll find a way into that room, and we'll find a way to get you back to your brother." Mike said, as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I know it must be a bit hard, but you need to trust me, alright?"

"Alright." She said.

* * *

The gang stood still on stage as the day security guard walked in. On their monitors, words started to pop up, signaling they were talking to each other through their programs.

 **CHICA: So, what are we going to do?**

 **FREDDY: Help her the best we can, of course.**

 **BONNIE: Is that such a good idea? I mean, Springtrap you guys..**

 **FREDDY: Do we have a choice by this point?**

 **CHICA: I guess not...**

* * *

Mike brought Rose into his apartment, where his ex-girlfriend had obviously been. The door had been unlocked, and there were things missing. "Oh great.." He said, as Rose followed him inside.

"Did you get robbed?" She asked, looking to see the place a total disaster.

"No, that probably would of been better." He said. "My girlfriend and I broke up, so I guess she came in and took all of her stuff and then left again." Mike picked up some silverwear off the floor, and put it in the sink. "Rose, are you tired? I can make you a little bed on the couch until I get this place cleaned up."

"Oh umm.." Rose said, looking around. "I'd rather help you clean."

"I don't really know how much help you can be, but sure. We need to be sleeping by 1pm though ok? Cause I work at midnight." Rose nodded, as she looked around the apartment. "If you don't mind, can you grab the broom out of the closet?"

The girl ran over to the closet as Mike started to pick up various items off the floor. Plates, Bowls, Cups, all which had survived his ex's raid. Rose came back and started to sweep broken glass into a pile. Mike made sure to keep checking every few seconds to make sure she hadn't hurt herself. The spare key was on the table, so Mike picked it up, and put it on the keyholder. Rose finished sweeping, and smiled at herself. She then went into the living room, and looked around in there. It was carpet, so it would need a vaccum, but nothing seemed out of place to the child. Of course, it wasn't her house, so Mike would be the judge of that.

Mike came into the living room. "Alright, good news! Kitchens all done, and it looks like she didn't do much to the living room. I'll just pick up a few things here, and start dishes. Are you hungry?"

"Mike, listen.." Rose said. "I've been given a second chance at life, but I haven't really done anything yet."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, as he finished picking up the things in the living room. Rose sat on the couch, and Mike sat next to her.

"I mean.. I died, a long time ago. I was somehow able to come back, thanks to Baby and the others. I shouldn't be alive." She said. "I have scars, a very ugly scar across my stomach from when I was bit by Baby."

"Baby bit you..?"

"She has this thing inside her stomach you see, it's likea claw, we call it Scooper Jr." She started to shake a little bit. "It got me, and tried to pull me inside, where I hit my head and fell unconsious. My stomach got cut badly, and I passed away instantly, but here I am." She looked at Mike. "Sad isn't it?"

Mike wrapped his arm around the child, and smiled. "I think it's a miracle. Being given a second chance at life, that's amazing." He smiled. "We're going to reunite you with your brother, I promise." He stroked her hair, and soon enough, Rose fell asleep, resting on Mike's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Feel good chapter! I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

*Casually looks through my stories, deleting things I don't like anymore*

Oh, what's this?

*Click*

... OH FUUUCC-

Hi! My name is Fate. I am a horrible Author, cause I can't ever update! So, I will be working on this story! Please forgive me! I honestly had to re-read the story to remember what it was... So, here it goes!

* * *

Rose and Mike slept on the couch together. Mike at once end, Rose at the other. Peaceful, quiet and alone. When the alarm went off, Mike basically smashed it. "Fuck..." He said, pulling himself out of bed. He looked at Rose, who was still asleep and sighed.

While in the shower, Mike was thinking of all the things that could be behind that door. He washed his hair and then stepped out of the shower. He looked in the mirror, but instead of his reflection, he was greeted to Baby's face. Stepping back, Mike pushed himself against the wall. "Promise me you'll help her... Help her find her brother... They need each other..."

"I... I..." Mike couldn't even get words out at this point.

"In the room, behind the fake wall, Springtrap will be awaiting. He won't try to fight you. He won't be angry with you. But do not let him leave that place. Burn him, and then burn her..."

"I can't do that!" Mike said, in shock.

"You... Have... To..." Then, it was Mike's own reflection he was staring at once again. In the bottom of the mirror, he noticed Rose and frowned.

"You heard that?" He asked.

"You'll have to do it Mike. So I can be with my brother once again." Rose said. Mike bit his lip.

* * *

The drive was quiet as they approached the building. How was he suppose to burn them both? Rose was just a kid. Not only that, but he would totally burn down the entire building! It's not like that room was- Wait...

Mike explained his plan to everyone in the room. "And that's where the souls come in. They can protect the walls, can't they? Isn't there a way they can make it so the fire doesn't escape?"

"There might be..." Freddy said.

"But Lad! We can't burn Rose!" Foxy said, concerned.

"No, it's okay! I told you, I'm not really human in the first place." She looked at the floor, and then at the wall. "It's back there, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Behind that false wall, all the secrets are buried." Bonnie said.

"Guess we should get to work." Mike said. "Foxy, can you-"

"AHHHH!"

 **SMASH.**

"Okay, you know what?" Chica asked. "Why don't you wait!"

"Ugh, gross." Mike covered his mouth and nose. "It smells like ass in here."

Freddy stepped into the room. The Bonnie, Chica, Mike, Rose and Foxy. "Okay..." Mike said. "Where is he?"

"Brother?!" Rose called, searching around the small room. "Where are-" Her eyes landed on a ripped up golden bunny suit. "Brother!" She ran over, and crouched next to it.

"Rose...?" The sound of a rusty metallic voice came from the suit.

"Ew, Ew, Ew. No thanks." Chica said, hiding behind Freddy.

"Rose... Is that...?"

"It's me..." Rose smiled. "How did you get stuck in this suit?"

"Father... I... I tried to save the souls and..." He coughed, the frame of the golden animatronic shook. "They... Put me in here..."

"Brother. Mike is going to save us. The souls, they're going to protect everything else. We're going to go together... Let's end this. Let's end the suffering. Let's end it all." Rose said. "Father... He's dead. We don't need to worry."

"That man... Good..." Springtrap relaxed and then looked at Mike. "You can do it?"

"I... I can try my best." He said.


End file.
